


великий предел

by no_confidence



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Spoilers, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: Кризис личности, внутренний монолог, психические травмы, все наше любимое.





	великий предел

**Author's Note:**

> Мне очень жаль, что самая крутая и недооцененная игра 2017 года осталась без всеобщего внимания. Потому что игра, разработчики и все-все - заслужили каждую крупицу моего восторга.  
> Возможны спойлеры.
> 
> ps великий предел - начало времени и всех начал в китайской философии, с которого началась жизнь. грубо говоря, инь и янь

Что ты помнишь, Морган? Помнишь сосущую темноту, которая зовет тебя к себе? Помнишь этот холод, который забрался так глубоко, прямо под самое сердце и теперь ничто не может тебя согреть? Что такого ты услышал, что это изменило тебя?

Чего же ты боишься, Морган Ю? Отчего по утрам испуганно и тщательно всматриваешься в зеркало, словно не узнаешь свое лицо? Может, потому что действительно не узнаешь или твоя зубная паста вдруг оказалась на полу, хотя ты прекрасно помнишь, что оставлял ее у раковины. Или дело в гематоме, закрывающей почти весь глаз. Если прислушаться, можно почувствовать, как кровь проступает сквозь белок. Слушай, Морган.

А может дело в твоей семье? Кто заставил тебя сбежать на орбиту Земли, просыпаться от паники, что однажды все рухнет, и ты даже не застанешь момент своей гибели? Алекс, во всяком случае, тебя не бросил. Или же бросил?  

Что ты помнишь, Морган? Помнишь ли ты хотя бы кто ты? Прошлым утром ты проснулся женщиной, в привычную рутину добавилось нанесение помады и подводка глаз черным острым карандашом. Алекс тебя тогда не подкалывал как обычно – как обычно жестоко – и был мягче. Персонал тоже был мягче, а опыты, удивительным образом, стали еще болезненнее. Откуда это знаю я? Твой крик был женским, Морган. Когда тебе стирали память, ты не выдержал и закричал – Алекс закрыл лицо руками и покинул командный пункт.  

Зачем ты сделал Декабрь и Январь, если все хорошо? Что-то подсказывало тебе, что-то билось у тебя в виске и истошно орало, молило о помощи, пока все окончательно не полетело к черту.

Помнишь этот голос, Морган? Эту тихую исповедь, эту мольбу, эту нить, которая тянулась к тебе через весь космос, через всю видимую темную материю – она нашла свой отклик, поселилась в тебе и ждала все это время.

Ты помнишь Землю, Морган? Помнишь сладкую вату, которая липнет к губам, хмурое детство в Германии в каком-то семейном поместье, душный воздух Гуанси – отец забирал тебя повидаться с бабушкой, неужели не помнишь?  Это место было таким сказочным с его нависающими зелеными скалами и совсем не похоже на строгую Германию, пытавшуюся вписаться в узкие серые высотки. Помнишь одноклассников, которые смеялись над твоим именем и внешностью? Ты так хотел дать отпор, но Алекс всегда запрещал. «Махать кулаками – не в правилах семьи Ю», - говорил он и протягивал тебе пластыри. «Но я больше не хочу терпеть боль», - плакал ты. Да, Морган, когда-то ты еще умел плакать. Пока твою личность не стерли.

Что ты чувствуешь, когда делаешь инъекции нейромодов? Силу, могущество, пузырьки шампанского под своей кожей? Или же боль и иглу, которая проходит сквозь зрачок и воспламеняет твой мозг?

Расслабься, Морган. Позволь себе упасть – ты же знаешь, тебя подхватят. Ты ведь чувствуешь тьму за своим плечом, она не злая, она не хочет твоей смерти – ей все равно. Она просто хочет жить.

Ты так долго был один, позволь же себе обрести единство. Стань целым. Все эти инъекции, все эти бессмысленные попытки сделать себя лучше – они ведь провалились, и ты знаешь почему. Это не для тебя. Всю свою жизнь ты ждал чего-то иного. Так прими темноту, тебя ведь так давно тянуло к ней. Ты все еще видишь этот сон – как смотришь в космос, сквозь звезды. И ты чувствуешь, что там что-то есть. Ты не видишь, не можешь увидеть своими человеческими глазами – но темнота видит тебя. Она зовет. Ей тоже одиноко.

Тифоны, переработав людей, говорят их фразами. Замечал ли ты это, когда убивал их? Или предпочитал не прислушиваться к речи, которая пробивалась через помехи, намерено забывал и вкалывал новые нейромоды, чтобы забыть?

Ты возвращаешься раз за разом. После каждого затемнения следует вспышка и ты снова продолжаешь свой путь. Не обрел ли ты бессмертие, Морган? Почему из твоих ран льется не кровь, а черная материя, которая даже не жидкая – это сухая пыль, черный песок.  Когда ты растерял всю свою человечность? Даже этого не помнишь, быть тобой – полное разочарование.

«Кто-то должен умереть» - крутится у тебя в голове по кругу, как заевшая пластинка. Кажется, так говорили в прошлом, когда были пластинки. Но кто должен умереть?

Может быть, ты, Морган?

 


End file.
